We are utilizing graded dopamine infusions to determine the plasma levels at which dopamine produces physiologic and/or pharmacologic effects in the cardiovascular, renal, and endocrine systems of normal man. The resulting dose responses will help to define the role of dopamine as either a circulating hormone, a neurotransmitter or a local hormone in these organ systems.